Prayers and Payoff
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Fourth installment of Tres x Isaak series. Please read others first! The relationship continues...


**Author's Note**: Please read the other three Tres x Isaak stories that come before this one, as this is the fourth installment to my series. Much thanks and kindest regards!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prayers and Payoff

"Tres, darling," Isaak cooed into the Killing Doll's ear from behind, "are you ready to get out?"

Tres and Isaak were currently sitting on a submerged bench in their colossal, private bath with Tres residing in between Isaak's spread legs with his head rested back against his shoulder. Tres shifted a little in Isaak's loose, wet hold; still loving the feeling of the subtle rises and falls of the Magician's firm chest against his back as he breathed.

The android slowly opened his beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes, scanning the sparkling bath water around him that was expansive enough to comfortably park a Goliath battle tank in, before turning his head on Isaak's shoulder to face him.

"Not yet," the glistening Gunslinger simply said to his lover before closing his eyes again and tilting his small face up to be kissed.

Isaak could never deny himself those lips and promptly pressed his own against them as he tightened his embrace around Tres' slim waist.

It had been about thirteen weeks since Tres' covert operation in Hispania, which totaled him being with Isaak and the RCO for close to four months.

Isaak had never been happier.

He truly loved Tres; the gripping need to please and take care of him controlled his very soul. Not that he could or would ever complain about how desperately in love he was with his stunning Doll, for Isaak knew Tres was every bit deserving of it, as well as reciprocated those feelings back for him just the same.

Isaak broke their tender kiss and turned Tres around in his lap so he could look into those striking eyes he loved so much. Cupping Tres' immaculate face with his pleasantly soaked hands, Isaak focused his smoky grey eyes on Tres's innocent and sleepy-looking ones.

"I love you, Tres," Isaak said solidly but not harshly.

He meant it and would never tire of saying it; forever glad that he even was able to say it to him. Every day of these past four months, Isaak Fernand von Kampfer had been secretly thanking God that he had went to the Vatican that fateful night to get Tres; even more so, that Tres had agreed to go with him. Isaak was no fool; he knew what Tres had sacrificed in order to be with him…so the Magician had been silently giving his thanks to the Lord for the past one hundred and twelve days because of his blessing.

Tres smiled his heart-melting smile that only Isaak was privileged to see.

"I love you, Isaak," he confessed sweetly as well before leaning forward a bit to brush his full lips against Isaak's, "now take me."

It was an order; not a request – one in which the Magician was all too happy to comply.

With more ferociousness this time, their lips met again; each one hungry for the other's taste. As both tried to devour the other with heated battles of lips, teeth, and tongue, Tres snaked one hand up and around Isaak's neck to fist his damp, inky hair at the nape.

Isaak shuddered, loving it when Tres played with his hair; making small ripples in the lavender-scented water as Tres softly pulled on his long, black mane and used his other hand to stroke Isaak's cock to life.

Isaak groaned in between their myriad of fiery kisses, and ran his own hands down Tres' finely-muscled back; sinking into the warm water as he reached to grab his supple ass. Tres broke their kiss as he gasped from Isaak massaging his ass, but quickly started to moan from such sensual ministrations.

"Please," Tres breathlessly begged as Isaak continued to tease around his entrance with long drags with his fingers; making him squirm, and about to lose his mechanical mind.

Isaak's stomach did a jarring flip as his impossibly sexy Killing Doll presently on his lap begged him for his sex. Again, he was never one to deny his precious Tres anything.

Isaak seized Tres's hips in his hands and lifted him up effortlessly, provided the buoyancy of the enriched water of their bath. In that small amount of time that Tres was hoisted up, Tres immediately raked his fingers back in Isaak's hair and began pressing kiss after kiss to his lover's face; showering him with as much love as he could possibly manage while he was still in that position.

Isaak felt almost guilty having to cease Tres' sugary sweet adorations; something he never took for granted, as he slammed Tres back down onto his waiting erection, instantly making the smaller of the two arch drastically back and cry out from the painful impact.

Now it was Isaak's turn to smother Tres with gentle kisses and nips to take his mind off the pain, as he wrapped his arms lovingly around his Doll and pulled him forward to sit up straight in his lap.

Lips met when Tres was adjusted to Isaak's swollen member inside him. Tongues clashed and breathing became erotic and heavy between the two as Isaak's hands slid down to Tres' waist again to help him further grind his ass into his sex and start a sinfully delicious rhythm.

Tres lifted himself almost completely off Isaak's cock; Isaak using the time Tres was above him again to lick and nip at his erect, wet nipples, before easing back down upon it, making Tres hiss and Isaak purr. Tres's slender legs quivered in his pleasure as he slowly moved his ass up and down Isaak's cock; both men groaning and panting as the friction became more frequent.

Like all the other times before, Isaak could not help but feel extra turned on from seeing Tres act so sinfully sexy as he slowly impaled himself unto his cock, shutting his eyes and letting his warm breath escape his tantalizing mouth each time. At that, Isaak's grip on Tres' narrow waist tightened as he shut his own eyes and moaned low in his throat.

In no time, Tres was bucking wildly in Isaak's lap; making the water splish-splash around them as he slammed himself down as hard as he could in desperate attempts to make Isaak's tip touch his sweet spot.

"Shit, Tres….nnh…so fucking good," was all Isaak could mange to say as Tres continued to fuck him senseless. The Magician internally smiled as he mused that even though he was, in fact, the seme this time, it was still him who was getting fucked.

Tres arched and moaned loudly, his spot being mercilessly pounded into now; making his own cock fill with blood and throb painfully against Isaak's chiseled stomach, begging for release.

"Isaak…ohhh," Tres stammered; unable to finish his thought as he felt his end rapidly approaching as his built-up pleasure was reaching its boiling point.

Knowing Tres always whispered his name before he came, Isaak quickly freed a hand and reached down in between their sliding, moist bodies; grabbing Tres' neglected member. Isaak pumped his lover furiously as he felt his own completion stir low in his groin and pulsate through his cock.

Tres beautifully arched his back; his hands clutching onto Isaak's trembling shoulders as his throaty moans became louder from have his prostate repeatedly grinded against on top of his begging length being frantically stroked.

"Tres, baby…I..ohh.." Isaak managed to choke out in between his guttural grunts before he gave Tres one, final slam and came deep inside his warm, sopping wet body.

The moment Tres felt Isaak's cock swell and release his hot seed deep inside his ass; Tres tightened his muscles, milking him, and let his own climax tear through his body.

Tres 'mmm'ed and whimpered; his face twisted in pure ecstasy as he tugged on his bottom lip in his teeth while he came in long, white spurts all over Isaak's smooth, damp chest.

If Isaak had not come already, he would have right then when he watched Tres climax on top of him. Isaak grinned as he clearly recalled a time before they had made love that he thought that Tres really was too sexy for his own good.

Nothing could be more truthful.

Tres slipped his arms around Isaak's neck and buried his flustered face in midnight hair as Isaak wrapped his own arms around Tres' back – both men descending back to earth from their sexual high as they breathed in each other's scent and enjoyed the comfort of the other's embrace.

"I guess it's a good thing we are already in a bath, love, because it seems I've gotten quite dirty again," Isaak said with a playful smile; breaking the silence and making Tres chuckle against his neck.

Tres obligingly leaned back from Isaak's chest and picked up the rose-scented soap that was on the nearby ledge to clean his lover once again.

The two men lovingly washed each other for the second time that day, each taking turns scrubbing the other with the little white bar of soap.

Isaak ran his powerful hands over Tres's smooth chest in slow circles, multiplying the amount of bubbly suds that were on his lover before letting his palms memorize Tres' chiseled abdomen and slim sides. Tres, in turn, was practically purring from such praise of his lithe body, as he had a hand on each of Isaak's lean arms, washing them with massage-like strokes of his fingers.

Tres abruptly caught Isaak's wrists in his hands and pulled the Magician towards him. Their lips met in the sweetest of kisses; the kind of kiss that says "I love you" with no need for words.

With soapy limbs entwined, and smiling lips pressed firmly together in an affectionate kiss, both men lowered themselves into the water to rinse.

When both had finally managed to separate from each other long enough to climb out of their now freezing cold bath, Isaak and Tres each pulled a towel down from a rack filled with rolled up, fluffy, dark blue towels.

Isaak adored these moments. Even towel drying becomes a sly game between he and Tres; one in which they both always tried to pique the other's interests as much as they could until the other could not take it anymore.

He decided to start.

Placing the remarkably soft towel on top of his head, Isaak arched back dramatically right in front of Tres, and begun massaging the material against his sopping wet hair with his fingers. Isaak tilted his head back and parted his lips and he continued drying his hair as sensually as humanly…or otherwise possible; making the elite Killing Doll practically drool at the tantalizing sight before him.

Isaak felt Tres' eyes glued on him, which only provoked the cruel Magician to maintain his cruel teasing to his beautiful, God-sent lover. Sliding the towel down from his hair, Isaak turned slightly, strategically so his wiry back faced the android and slowly bent over at the waist.

Tres gulped. He knew Isaak's game, but that did not do him one bit of good as far as avoiding its power. Greedily, Tres licked his lips as he devoured the sight of Isaak's body; as begging and tempting as it was.

Isaak's thick, black hair hung all around him as he dried off his stomach and legs, making sure to keep them spread particularly wide to give Tres a good view. Looking back, Isaak smiled sweetly at his gaping Doll.

"See something you like?" Isaak asked coyly, his devil's smile never leaving his perfectly configured face.

Mechanized brain nearly close to melting, in a movement too quick for the Magician to see clearly, Tres sprang from his spot and was directly behind his bent over lover within a bat of an eye.

Isaak groaned and slid his eyes shut as Tres rubbed his now throbbing erection up and down the cleft in his ass. Isaak felt his own cock fill with blood and swell as he felt Tres' hefty need grind against him. In order to maintain being bent as he was, Isaak reached down and touched the floor for support.

Tres smirked at the gesture and ground into him harder; eliciting a moan from both of them that time as he almost penetrated him with how rough it was.

Tres slowly dropped to his knees behind Isaak, making sure he rubbed every inch of his washboard abdomen and chest against him as he went.

Isaak bit down in his bottom lip as he felt Tres slide down his body with his own to be on his knees. Quickly making him release his lip as he gasped, Tres suddenly plunged his soft tongue deep inside Isaak's puckered entrance.

Isaak could not help but let out many airy whimpers and deep moans from Tres working his tongue inside him so deliciously harsh and demanding. Every lick and stab with his tongue.

Isaak's fingers tightened against the marble floors as he choked out, "Ohh, Tres…you definitely know what I like." He chuckled at his own statement as it immediately caused Tres to playfully bite his ass cheek.

Tres, in response, dragged his fingers up Isaak's parted thighs, all the way up his hips and down his back as he continued methodically tongue fucking him to a blissful oblivion. As he let his hands roam and carve along Isaak's whipcord body, Tres hummed lowly in his throat, making the Magician tingle and shiver from such provocative sensations that taunted his body with what was to come.

Isaak was simply reduced to a needing pile of putty as Tres's hands went over every inch of his skin except the one place he wanted them most. He could not help but let out an uncharacteristic whine escape his lips- he needed to be made love to, and he needed it now.

Sensing that he had successfully turned the tables of the art of temptation around on his lover, Tres pulled his tongue and hands away from Isaak in one, fluid movement. Isaak immediately stood upright on account of such a sudden loss of pleasure and turned to face his Tres. Tres stood statue still as Isaak simply placed his hands flat against his chest and leaned in so he may whisper in his ear.

"Shall we continue this on our bed?" Isaak purred with a smug grin before removing his hands and striding towards the wooden double doors that connected their bathroom to their bedroom.

Tres eyed Isaak's purposefully taunt in the swaying of his hips as he flung open the doors and took a few steps into their grey-tinted quarters. No lights were on and shapes of furniture and items in the room could only be slightly made out by the faint moon and starlight that spotted in here and there from the windows.

A few steps inside their grand room were all Isaak was able to manage, as he was promptly tackled down to their soft carpeted floor by his lovely Killing Doll.

The way in which Tres took down Isaak rendered both men lying on their left sides; Tres behind Isaak's pale, silken body with his own.

"Negative," Tres replied to Isaak's 'question' in the bathroom, "not soon enough."

Tres then expertly snaked a hand around Isaak's chest and placed his hand on Isaak's chin; tilting his head back towards him. Tres moved his fingers over Isaak's lips until the Magician took them inside his mouth. Meanwhile, Tres nibbled on Isaak's exposed neck and earlobe, making his lover purr in his throat against around fingers.

With his free hand, Tres reached down in between Isaak's legs and hoisted up his left leg, which instinctively reared back so Isaak's foot rested on Tres' hip. Tres smiled into Isaak's neck as he pulled his fingers from his Magician's warm mouth and brought them in between their bodies. Isaak shivered when he felt Tres' slick fingers dip and rub inside his entrance; effectively stretching him out before something bigger was to take their place. Isaak could not help but squeeze at the floor with the arm he was laying on and whimper softly from Tres' thoughtful but teasing touches; his one hand still holding securely onto the inside of his hoisted thigh while he other probed inside his body in languid strokes. The Magician absolutely adored it when Tres demanded to have his way with him, as he was always willing to oblige to his Doll's wishes.

Isaak let a moan escape him when Tres's fingers brushed up against his prostate; sending a riveting shock of heat straight to his already swelling cock. At that, Tres abruptly cut his pleasure short by pulling his fingers out of his lover and grabbed the base of his cock; aligning the tip with the prepared hole.

In one, harsh thrust forward, Tres was fully sheathed inside Isaak, making Isaak cry out and moan into the blackness of their bedroom. Tres nosed through the hair at the nape of Isaak's neck as his grip tightened on Isaak's leg; his initial rhythm slow and leisurely with his lover.

From their side-laying position on the floor, Tres was able to hit Isaak's sweet spot with every thrust, no matter how painstakingly slow he pumped his cock in and out. Isaak was certain he was going to melt through their fine carpeted floor as he moaned loudly from every thrust Tres gave him.

Isaak reached back with the hand that was not grabbing at the floor and hooked his fingers around the back of Tres' neck; pulling his head forwards a bit to engage in a sloppy kiss.

Against Tres's kiss-swollen lips, the Magician cooed, "Fuck me harder, Tres…please."

This time, it was the Killing Doll that was all too happy to comply with the request of his lover, as he could not deny that he too was being driven into a maddening ecstasy from such a unhurried pace of love-making.

Much to Isaak's utter surprise and delight, he was flipped over onto his stomach- Tres lying flush against the top of his back while still being inside him. Tres' tanned, silken skin melded into Isaak's porcelain curves and lines of lean muscle as he situated himself to practically glue his limbs to Isaak's. Isaak was relishing in this new position of theirs, as he could feel every time Tres breathed, not just from the little puffs of warm air on at the base of his neck, but from the subtle muscles constrictions pressing deliciously against his own.

Immediately, Tres began pounding into Isaak; rocking his body against the soft texture of the floor as he frantically ground his cock into his lover's warm, supple ass. Both men instantly feeling overcome with the new sensations of their position, as flesh grinded against flesh at every nook and cranny- driving both to the end of their wits as they craved more with each passing second. The satisfaction of feeling so much of the other was intoxicating as Tres kept up his almost violent pace of fucking Isaak's brains out, and Tres' loud groans matched Isaak's in the dead, bleak silence and solitude of their bedroom.

Isaak clawed at the floor and moaned shamelessly as he felt every movement of every muscle Tres had pressed up against him from their position. He greedily heightened his senses and was positively losing his brilliant mind from the feel of Tres' abdomen muscles forcefully massaging his lower back, and the immaculate chest pushing against his shoulder blades.

Again and again, Tres struck Isaak's sweet spot with nothing but brute force; making the powerful man beneath him see stars and cognitively pray their intimacy would never see an end. Despite how desperately he was in love with Tres and his glorious, soul-shattering sex, Isaak did feel his end approaching; as every thrust was making shockwave after shockwave of red hot pleasure pool in his groin and make his own cock beg to experience relief.

"Tres…baby, nnh…please," was all Isaak could manage to choke out as a warning and a plea to Tres about his rapidly approaching end.

It was all Tres needed to hear.

Tres expertly snaked an arm around Isaak's waist and lifted them both up to their hands and knees, all the while never taking himself out of his Isaak's tight, wet heat. As soon as this shift in position was accomplished, Tres grabbed Isaak's cock and began pumping it in his hand as quickly as he could; needing to make Isaak reach his climax before he did. Isaak instantaneously threw his head back and moaned Tres' name to their vaulted ceiling; his pleasure was in obvious overdrive from Tres' every ministration.

Inside his hand, Tres could feel Isaak's cock swell up as he continued to stroke him mercilessly while pounding into him from behind. Isaak's moans became more breathless, more heated as his back arched up into Tres' front before he screamed Tres' name. Tres felt Isaak's cock pulsate in his hand before feeling Isaak's milky white come splatter on his hand and the floor beneath them.

Tres maintained his grip around Isaak's sated cock as he gave his Magician a few more, staccato pumps before coming deep inside him in three, long spurts. Tres moaned Isaak's name as he filled the man he adored with his fluids, inadvertently squeezing Isaak's cock a little as his climax pulled him into the clouds and into Heaven.

From feeling Tres reach his sexual high inside him, on top having his own cock stroked and squeezed a few more times, Isaak's grunted as another spurt of his hot seed leaked from his cock in response.

Both men were rendered breathless in their sated state; completely spent and satisfied, and feeling even more in love with the other…if that was possible.

Carefully, Tres pulled his flaccid cock from Isaak's body, before leaning back to sit on his heels. Isaak, however, collapsed onto the floor after Tres back away from him. Fatigue had overtaken the Magician from such an intense sexual episode, coupled with how much love he had been filled with throughout- he was worn out- mentally and physically.

Tres smiled at the sleeping form in front of him, as he felt a bit humbled by it all. Isaak was snoozing soundly with his hair fanned out in all directions around him, mixing into the surrounding darkness of their unlit room. Tres blinked at how beautiful Isaak was as he practically glowed in the dim moonlight. Gently, as to not disturb him, Tres scooted over to his sleeping lover and carefully brushed a stray piece of inky black hair out of his face.

With pristine respect and care, Tres lifted Isaak's light form up bridal style into his arms and walked over to their bed. As if Isaak would bruise from any rougher treatment, Tres gingerly set him down on the sheets; making sure his head was resting on one of their overstuffed pillows.

As a mother would her child, Tres affectionately kissed Isaak's forehead; pausing briefly to admire such an angelic sight; before turning away to go over to their nearby, walk-in closet.

Tres fished around in one of his coat pockets for only a moment before retrieving the item he was searching for and making his way back to his sleeping beauty.

Tres had been wanting to give Isaak this gift for a while, and now he knew it was the perfect time.

After pressing another feather light kiss to Isaak's serene face, Tres placed the item into Isaak's open hand and closed Isaak's fingers around it.

Tres smiled to himself, satisfied with his decision to give Isaak what he had, as he walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in to sleep alongside his lover.

Tres closed his eyes as he snuggled into the cool sheets and soft blankets; ready for a peaceful sleep to overtake him. He had known that Isaak had been praying to God for some time now. It touched his synthetic heart to no end that Isaak's solemn prayers were about him and no one else.

On many occasions, Tres had overheard Isaak's barely spoken prayers as he was approaching the room he was in. Tres opened his eyes and stared at the above canopy as he clearly recalled one, specific instance.

Tres remembered being in the doorway to Isaak's office and seeing Isaak at his desk in the dead of night, hands folded and head bowed, as he gave his thanks to the Lord for letting him have Tres in his life. With a soft, timid voice, Isaak had thanked God for allowing him to finally experience love and to have to mercifully reciprocated back to him from someone so perfect.

Tres remembered how heavy his own heart felt that night from hearing such sincere and humble words from the Magician about how dear he was to him. It was also that night that Isaak and Tres held each for the remainder of those late hours after they had made passionate love together.

Tres smiled again at his sugary sweet thoughts, and closed his eyes for the last time before sleep took him.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Gunslinger, Isaak had dreamily tightened his fingers around the small, black-beaded rosary in his hand.


End file.
